Mad World
by Kakashilover890
Summary: Sasuke, an estemmed businessman has done whatever it takes to get to the top, but can't help and feel as if something is missing. Will he find it in a long lost friend? SASUNARU! YAOI! Don't like then PLEASE don't read
1. Mad World

KK! Here is the first instasllment to _MAD WORLD_. As I said before this fic was inspired by a choreography by the wonderful Stacy Tookey on So You Think You Can Dance. If you haven't seen it, WATCH IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all in any shape or form.

_**Mad World **_

"What do you mean they don't want to settle? Well have you told them that my client isn't making negotiations? Do they even know who the fuck they're suing? Well let them know that they will be seeing my client in fucking court!"

Sasuke snapped his phone shut and kept walking down the street towards the firm that he worked for. He was already having a pissy morning, not to mention that the call he had just received only made it worse. Sasuke walked into the nearest Starbucks to get his caffeine fix.

"Hey, let me get a grande regular coffee. Black, no sugar or crème," he told the woman at the register. She nodded and asked for his name as he gave it to her and he was able to pay. She gave him back his change as he stood to the side and waited for his coffee. He went over to the side and looked at his watch seeing that he had to get to work and fast.

His order finally came and he grabbed it hastily walking out of the Starbucks. He continued to walk at a brisk pace towards his firm and saw a bum with his head down and palm outstretched begging for change. Sasuke dropped the change from his coffee into the open palm and continued walking to work. This random act of kindness was something he did every morning. Not like he was truly going to use the change as it was, why not give it to somebody who would? Then again, Sasuke just hated change period. The clanking of the coins irritated him to no end.

Stepping into the building many people greeted him as he walked through the building to get on the elevator so that he could get to the 15th floor. On his way to the elevator Sasuke got a BBM from one of his co-workers saying that his brother was skulking around like a mad dragon looking for him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and exited the elevator walking towards his office to put his briefcase and coffee down.

He shrugged his suit coat off and walked back out of his office to go find his brother. He didn't have to look far since he heard the loud voice screaming at another employee not to far away.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I PAYING YOU FOR? SO YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR LAZY ASS AND SIP COFFEE ALL DAY? YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A LAWYER AT THE BIGGEST FIRM IN THE COUNTRY! YOU CAN PACK YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Stay seated," Sasuke told the cowering person in front of him. Itachi whirled around anger dripping off of him in waves. Sasuke stayed leveled with his brother and looked at him in a way that told his brother that they needed to talk.

Itachi growled and walked away from Sasuke and the cowering employee and headed towards Sasuke's office. Sasuke followed him and once getting inside shut the door so that people would not be lurking into their conversation. Itachi paced back and forth near the window looking out onto the city as Sasuke waited patiently for his brother to calm down.

"Itachi…what the hell happened?"

"That asshole Deidara…" Itachi said calming down and coming back down to Earth as the level headed Uchiha everybody knew the family to be.

"What did Deidara do?"

"I think he's cheating on me," Itachi said with not sort of expression on his face. Sasuke looked evenly at his brother and saw the flicker of pain flash through his eyes and knew that his brother was definitely not okay. Whether it was the whole screaming at a lowly employee or the fact that he just knew his brother.

"Why do you think that?"

"He comes home sometimes at 3 in the morning. He avoids my questions, he acts as if everything is okay but something is off with him," Itachi answered just as evenly with his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

"Have you SPOKEN to him about this? You're too quick to jump to damn conclusions!"

"Fuck you! I'm not jumping to conclusions! You just know when these things are happening…It's a feeling you get…like you're world is falling apart and you can't do anything about it,"

"You're being melodramatic,"

"What would you know about how I feel Sasuke? You've never even been in love!" Itachi snarled at his brother. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest as his brother said that and turned away from him.

"What would you know about what I have and haven't felt?" Sasuke said lowly over his shoulder.

"I've never seen the look on your face. The only time I've ever seen you smile a real smile was when Naruto was in your life…"

"Get out of my office," Sasuke said evenly to his brother. Itachi lifted his head with his hand still in his pockets and walked towards the door where his brother was currently standing near.

"I want that closing argument on my desk before you leave today," Itachi told him and left his brother's office calmly without another word. Sasuke clenched his jaw in anger at what his brother had said it he last moments since he should have known better to bring up that topic.

Sasuke moved over to the window and stared out of it looking out on the street and seeing how far up he was from everybody on the ground. It never ceased to amaze him how far he had come in such little time. Shutting his eyes he let his mind wander and realized that he had gotten to this point by causing harm to a lot of people, even some that were close to him.

"Shit…I have to finish the fucking closing," Sasuke grunted to himself and went to go sit down at his desk to turn his computer on. When it flickered alive he saw the picture of himself and a bright sunshiny blonde adorning his background. He felt something stir inside of him as he saw the picture and realized that he hadn't seen the person in that picture in over 5 years. He didn't even know what had happened to them in those 5 years. For all he knew, the person was probably dead.

Sasuke rested his head in his hands and groaned, not knowing what to do with himself. He was at the top of a firm that his family had built from the ground up and he still felt empty. He had money, he had fame, and he had people throwing themselves at him like nothing…yet he still felt there was something missing and he had no idea of what.

He took his head from out of his hands and looked back at the screen and opened up the Word document that he had been focusing on in order to finish is closing statement so his brother would lay off of him for a while. Especially with the tirade that he was going on since the whole thing with Deidara. Sasuke truly didn't understand why his brother overacted and didn't just talk to the blonde. Granted, he would obviously deny it because nobody likes to be accused of cheating, but still. Itachi is smart enough to know when said blonde was lying.

Sasuke continued to type the words that came easily to him. Being a defense attorney was easy stuff for Sasuke since his family had one of the best poker faces known to man. Not only that, but Uchiha's were some of the best debaters ever to step foot in the courtroom. God speed to anybody that dared have an Uchiha opposing them.

Sasuke finished the closing argument in record time and hit print so that he could pick it up at his printer. He heard the paper printing and leaned back in his chair to relax for a moment. He went to grab his coffee and realized that it was the last sip. Frowning he finished it off and got up to go collect the pages. He shrugged on his suit jacket and made his way over to his brother's office and slipped it into his box so that he would see it when he got back.

He nodded at the receptionist who nodded back as he took the elevator back down to go get another cup of coffee. An Uchiha had to have their caffeine and if one ran out early…well it just wasn't a good look. He went into the Starbucks down the block and ordered the same thing as before and waited patiently for his order.

"Sasuke!"

He turned at the mention of his voice and shuddered, realizing that he shouldn't have.

"Sakura…" he responded dryly to her. She waltzed over her overly small pencil skirt swaying revealing far more than what he liked.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time Sasuke. Almost like you're avoiding me,"

"Really? Now why on EARTH would I want to do a silly thing like that?" Sasuke responded sarcastically trying to drop the girl a hint, which she obviously didn't take.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," she said actually pondering. Sasuke inwardly groaned and prayed to every God that the crazy woman in front of him would leave him alone in the next few moments.

"So yeah. I was wondering, how about we get dinner sometime? You never give me a response,"

"Oh. Yeah, see I'm working on that Pain case, so there's no POSSIBLE way I would be able to," Sasuke answered, getting his coffee just in time and pointing at his watch as he moved away from Sakura.

He smirked to himself going to sip on his drink when he rammed straight into somebody spilling it all over himself. He cursed loudly at the stinging that accompanied the hot drink and wiped at his shirt dropping the now empty cup.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN? LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOI-,"

Sasuke's sentence died in his throat as he saw the bum from earlier looking at him with a scared and shocked expression on his face. However, that wasn't what had caught him so off guard. Before him stood a pair of frightened bright blue eyes and matted dirty blonde hair that was being hidden under a beanie hat along with dirt smudges along his face. Sasuke knew those eyes from anywhere and he just couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Naruto…?"

"I…I'm sorry sir…so sorry,"

"Naruto…"

"I don't know that name,"

"Naruto…it's me…Sasuke!"

"You have the wrong person," the blonde in front of him said and ran away from the scene leaving Sasuke to only look after the person as they pushed people out of the way and ran down to the end of the block. Sasuke blinked a few times and walked back towards his office like a complete zombie. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

People were calling out to him but all he could think of was the bright blue eyes that gazed back at him in such fear. The elevator opened on his floor where he walked out still in a daze. He wasn't caring that people were looking at him as if he was crazy because he had a big coffee stain on his shirt. He didn't care that people were staring at him because he looked shocked beyond all compare. At the moment he truly just didn't care.

He walked into his office and plopped into his chair and allowed a breath to escape his lips. Sasuke looked around his office in awe, trying to will himself to get up from his seat and change his shirt, but it just wasn't happening. A few people were looking into his office trying to figure out what it was that was bothering the young genius since it was very rare for Uchiha's to show their expressions.

Just at that moment Itachi walked into his office and saw the state his brother was in after having heard it from so many people in the office. Sasuke didn't even flinch as his brother slammed the door shut to his office.

"Sasuke?"

"I just saw Naruto…" he mumbled lowly.

"What did you just say?"

"Naruto…"

"Yeah okay 'Naruto'. What about him, you haven't seen that kid in years,"

"I just saw him…on the street," Sasuke said looking at his brother. His brother's eyes widened slightly and then came back to normal as he waited for his brother to continue. Seeing that wasn't going to happen he prompted him.

"What was he doing?"

"He was begging for money…"

"What?"

"He was a bum…the one that is in front of Starbucks…and he was begging for money,"

"Wait a minute…the bum we pass everyday to come to work? THAT'S Naruto?"

"Yes!"

"What did he say when you saw him?"

"He…he said that I had the wrong person,"

"Maybe you did then…"

"NO! No, this…this was Naruto. I KNOW it was Naruto. I could see it in his eyes,"

"Sasuke…you're tired, you might've been seeing things,"

"NO! I KNOW it was him," Sasuke shouted, rising from his chair. Itachi said nothing to him and looked away from his brother.

"Fine. You handed in the closing argument,"

"You know I'm good with those,"

"It's in earlier than I expected. Just work on the Pain case…then you can go,"

"Alright,"

"Oh and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Change your shirt," Itachi said with a smirk on his face while leaving his brother's office. Sasuke groaned and started to unbutton his shirt and walked over to his closet to get a new one. He slipped the shirt off revealing his strong well built chest and stomach. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to see what everybody else saw in him. Women and Men threw themselves at him left and right but he didn't understand it. He thought he looked average, nothing particularly special about him at all. He shrugged and put on a clean white shirt, buttoning it up and sitting down at his desk to work on the Pain case a bit more. Seeing as how this case was very extensive being that if he lost the man would serve multiple life sentences. Sasuke couldn't even remember how many people he was being accused of killing. This was going to take forever.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

__Sasuke leaned back in his chair at the progress he had made with the case seeing as how he hadn't gotten this far with a case in one day in almost…ever. He looked at the time and saw that it was about to be close to 9 o'clock and knew that the building would be closing soon. Gathering his things he shut everything off in his office and walked towards the elevator to go downstairs towards his car that he had parked close by. As he was about to exit the building he saw that it was raining and cursed himself. Whenever it rained he didn't have an umbrella but when it didn't rain that's when he always seemed to be carrying one.

Shrugging he put his briefcase over his head and walked into the torrent towards his car so that he could get dry sooner than later. He ran towards his car already having his keys ready and unlocked the door jumping inside and throwing his briefcase to the back seat. He put the keys in the ignition and put the car in drive and started to make his way home.

While the brunette was driving he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to that of Naruto. He knew that was the blonde he recognized from when they went to school. He knew it was him but then why did Naruto act as if he had the wrong person? As Sasuke continued driving he saw somebody walking slowly through the rain, gripping their sides and shivering. Sasuke looked closer at the person and saw that it was the person he was thinking about.

Pulling up alongside the person and driving slowly Sasuke rolled down the window and just watched the person walking slowly.

"NARUTO!"

The person jumped and looked in the direction and saw who it was and started running. Sasuke hit the gas and went faster as Naruto tripped and fell making a big splash. Sasuke got out the car, not particularly caring if he got wet and went to go look at the person. Naruto lifted his upper body up and nursed his foot that was stinging. Sasuke knelt in front of him and looked at the man that he had known for so long.

"Naruto…"

"Get away…"

"Nar-,"

"GET AWAY!" the blonde shouted looking up at the man. Sasuke sat there captivated by the sight in front of him and couldn't help but reach out a hand and cup the cheek in front of him. Naruto swatted his hand away and glared at the brunette through his hair and the rain that continued to fall.

"Naruto please…"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to help you…allow me to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Naruto! You're walking out here in the fucking rain! LET ME HELP YOU!" Sasuke shouted at him. Naruto twisted his head to the side in agitation and then he looked back at Sasuke.

"Get in the car…please," Sasuke told him more gently. Naruto went to get up allowing Sasuke to help him up and walk towards the passenger seat door so that he could get inside the car. Once he was situated Sasuke walked over to the driver's side and got in putting the car back in drive to go home.

"Naru-,"

"Just drive," Naruto cut him off. Sasuke did just that and drove towards his house not saying a word to the blonde man next to him in his car. Every few moments he would sneak glances at him and wonder how it was that Naruto got in the predicament that he was in.

Getting to his house Sasuke parked in the garage and got out the car going to the other side to help Naruto out of his seat. Naruto limped out of his seat with Sasuke's help who helped him up the stairs into the living room. Naruto groaned as Sasuke helped him to the bathroom so that the blonde could take a shower.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke questioned him.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how to take a fucking shower," Naruto said pushing Sasuke away while trying to stand and ended up just falling back where Sasuke caught him in his arms.

"Naruto let me help you. There's obviously something wrong with your foot," Sasuke told him. Naruto groaned again as Sasuke picked him up and set him in the bathtub so that he could take his clothes off.

"I got it from here," Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded and walked out the bathroom so that Naruto could take his bath. Sasuke sat down on his couch and took out his cell phone to call his brother.

"Itachi,"

"Hey it's Sasuke,"

"I have caller ID,"

"Look I'm not coming into work tomorrow,"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. I'll tell you about it more later," Sasuke told him and got off the phone. He heard the water running in the bathroom and could only imagine how long it would take to get the grime off of himself. Sasuke got up from the couch and walked upstairs to get clothes that Naruto could sleep in for now.

He walked into his room and went over to his boxer's drawer and pulled out some black boxers and a black wife beater so that he could sleep comfortably. Sasuke walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Y…yeah?" Naruto questioned through the door.

"I'm leaving clothes here in front of the door," Sasuke answered. He didn't hear anything so he could only assume that that the blonde had nodded or something. He walked away from the door and sat back down on the couch to wait for him to finish.

He heard the water cut off and looked away from the bathroom door so that he wouldn't see anything or make Naruto uncomfortable. He waited a few moments and then heard the bathroom door open so that he could grab the clothes. He heard the door click again and knew that Naruto was getting changed. He heard the door open again and saw Naruto now standing but limping out the bathroom.

Sasuke stared at the blonde and noticed how much shiner his hair was from the matted mess he had going on previously. He trailed his eyes up the face that was past beautiful in his eyes. His tan skin glowed from the shower he had just taken giving him an earthy look.

"Let me help you with that," Sasuke heard himself speak. Naruto glanced down at his leg and nodded slowly while Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and went over to his old friend. Sasuke helped him to sit on the seat of the toilet inside the bathroom and went to get the first aid kit that he kept in handy.

He pulled out an ace bandage and a few ointments that would help with the healing process. Sasuke lifted Naruto's ankle gently and moved it around to see if it was sprained or twisted. From the way he saw Naruto wincing it seemed that it was only sprained which would take a few days for it to heal.

He rubbed some of the ointment onto the ankle and proceeded to apply the ace bandage to it making it tight so that it would bring any swelling down. Naruto never took his eyes off the pale man as he did this and wondered why this kindness was being shown to him. Sasuke finished and put his foot down just as gentle and looked into the eyes that were searching his face.

"You didn't have to do this," Naruto spoke softly.

"Yeah I did," he answered him not breaking his gaze.

"Thank you. Kinda funny, I always remembered you as the person who hated to talk, didn't regularly show kindness to people…and yet here you are," Naruto spoke to him. Sasuke stood from his place on the floor and looked away.

"Whoever said any of that's changed?"

"Then wh-,"

"You were my only friend…still kinda are," Sasuke interrupted him looking back at the blonde. Naruto looked away and got up from the seat feeling a bit steadier on his feet. Sasuke helped him over to the room as Naruto laid down on the bed. He got under the covers and looked at the man in front of him.

"You're not off the hook…I want to know what the hell happened,"

"I'm sure you do," Naruto grunted and looked at Sasuke from where he was on the bed. Sasuke got up and turned off the light in the room, closing the door behind him He leaned against it and breathed not being able to understand what the hell had just happened and what he had just done.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

__Well there is the first chapter. Please tell me how you are liking it. I know Sasuke is a lil OC which is why I made Naruto mention it! Hahaha. Okay REVIEW ! =]


	2. Friends & Lovers

Sorry for the long wait. There was a death in the family and this person was VERY close to me, so my muse just decided to up and leave and it basically said it wasn't doing anything with me. But don't worry it has come back and here I am. =]

Disclaimer: Don't own…sorry =[

_**Friends & Lovers **_

Sasuke looked on at the sleeping blonde that was occupying his bed and tried to imagine him as he once knew him so many years ago. He knew this was very un-Sasuke-like to sit there and stare at the blonde as he slept but he just couldn't help it. He could shake off the creepy creeper feeling afterwards. He got up quietly and made his way to the door to leave when he was stopped suddenly.

"I know you're about to leave the room…makes no difference to me if you want to watch me sleep," he heard mumbled from the bed. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto rubbing at his eyes sleepily to sit up and stare at the onyx haired male that was standing close to the door.

"So do you stare at every homeless person you bring home off the streets while they sleep? Or am I the only special one?" Naruto said with a slight smirk adorning his face. Sasuke held his gaze keeping a straight expression on not faltering as Naruto grinned.

"Don't make me regret bringing you home," Sasuke said lowly in his monotone. Naruto scoffed and scratched the back of his head and shifted his leg wincing at the pain, remembering that he had sprained his ankle. Sasuke saw the wince but didn't move from his spot already having seemed eager yesterday when he brought the man home without hesitation. He still wanted to know why it was that Naruto was a bum and begging for change…but that would obviously take time.

"I'll be downstairs," Sasuke told him leaving the room and heading downstairs so that he could make something to eat. He knew he should have offered to help Naruto down the stairs but then at the same time Naruto would think he had softened from when the blonde had been acquainted with him.

As he walked into the kitchen he heard a slight thud from upstairs and could only imagine that Naruto was trying to get up from the bed and make his way towards the stairs. Sasuke shook his head and went to his refrigerator to take out eggs along with other things he would need for breakfast since he didn't plan on eating leftovers in the morning.

"Bastard," Naruto huffed at the top of the stairs as he made his way down very slowly. Sasuke smirked at his discomfort of having to come down the stairs with a sprained ankle and continued to bring out frying pans and other necessities. He heard Naruto cursing in the other room as he probably almost fell and marveled at the fact that the idiot had made it down in one piece.

"You could have fucking helped me," Naruto growled out in anger. Sasuke's smirk widened as he cracked the first two eggs into a bowl in order to beat them as he spoke.

"Well what fun would that have been to see you struggling,"

"Once a bastard, always a bastard I see," Naruto answered leaning against one of the counters to take the pressure off of his injured foot.

"Nobody ever said I had changed,"

"You seemed that way last night," Naruto pointed out to the brunette, cocking his head to one side. Sasuke didn't respond and poured the beaten eggs into a frying pan to make an omelet.

"I'm a lawyer now,"

"Figures," Naruto scoffed with a bit of a hidden attitude. Sasuke turned around to glance at him as Naruto looked away from his questioning gaze.

"What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?"

Naruto shrugged looking back at Sasuke with a glare set in place from what he once had before. Sasuke was taken aback with the anger that was showing on the blonde's face since he had never known the man to be mean or cruel.

"Well it just _figures _that you would be a lawyer now. I mean, all you trust fund kids are the same. You become doctors, lawyers, pharmacists, physiologists, you name it. You want it, mommy and daddy will give it to you so quickly," Naruto ground out. Sasuke held his gaze and kept a straight face on as he let Naruto rant, since he possibly couldn't know what had happened to his own parents.

"My parents are dead," Sasuke told him with the effectiveness of dropping a pin on the floor of a completely silent room. Naruto looked up at him with shock written all over his face automatically regretting everything he had just said.

"H…how di-,"

"Plane crash," Sasuke answered devoid of all emotion. Naruto didn't say anything and leaned more heavily on the counter.

"Sasuke I'm so sor-,"

"Don't say it…I hate it when people say they're sorry. Not like you could have done anything to change what happened," Sasuke told him, turning back to the eggs to drop in American cheese and bacon so that it would melt into the egg.

"My parents were always gone…I wouldn't know how you feel," Naruto told Sasuke as he continued to make breakfast. Sasuke didn't respond trying to figure Naruto out. One minute he was fine. He was jolly, happy, go-lucky, snarky, just like Sasuke had remembered him. But the next minute he was angry…and spiteful and just wanted to hurt the brunette. It didn't make sense to him.

Sasuke flipped the egg not noticing that Naruto left the kitchen to sit down on the couch in the living room. Naruto didn't turn the television on or anything trivial like that…he just sat. Sasuke finished the first omelet and put it on a plate to give it to Naruto. He walked over to the blonde and held it out in front of him. Naruto looked up at him and then at the plate quizzically.

"Idiot…you take the plate, and you eat what's on top of it,"

"I know that much bastard. I'm just trying to figure out why you're feeding me,"

"You're in my house aren't you? So you eat,"

"Uh…thanks," Naruto answered, taking the plate from the raven and began to eat. Sasuke went back to the kitchen to check on his own food and saw that it was almost ready. He set out a plate to put the completed food in and took it out of the oven and went to go sit down with Naruto. As he sat he noticed that Naruto's food was already gone, but he had only been gone for about a minute.

Naruto looked up at him with seemingly innocent big blue eyes as Sasuke stared at him in wonder. Naruto looked at his plate and placed it on the table slowly. Sasuke put his plate down slowly without taking a bite from his own food.

"Are you done…already?" Sasuke questioned him awestruck. Naruto looked away and nodded as Sasuke tried his best to keep a straight face and picked his plate back up to begin eating slowly.

"I said to myself that I wouldn't ask you this question but I need to know, what made you end up as a bum?"

"I am not a bum…" Naruto said darkly. Sasuke looked over at him and saw Naruto clenching his fits tightly in anger. Sasuke kept his face plain as Naruto looked up at him angrily.

"Bum's get on the street because of drug addictions, alcoholism, neglect. I am homeless. There is a big difference between the two,"

"Then why DID you end up on the streets?" Sasuke asked indifferently. Naruto softened a bit and looked down at his hands. Sasuke didn't finish his food and set it down on the table.

"Have you ever noticed that…I'm not too stable? Well I was diagnosed with mild bipolar disorder. It pops out at the most inopportune times, with little things. I'll get angry and I won't seem like myself and then the next minute…I'll be fine. I've had it since I was 16…the schools provided counseling but when you turn 18, the system kinda throws you out…doesn't really care what happens to you, and since I didn't have parents…I couldn't hold a steady job…and here I am,"

Sasuke stared at the blonde not believing that's what the blonde suffered from. He had no idea that the blonde's life was so hard. Not only was he alone, but he had a mental disorder to top everything off which obviously didn't help anything.

"Naruto I ha-,"

"I don't want your pity. I know you won't say anything cheesy such as how sorry you are, because that's not like you, but I don't want to hear you say you had no idea, and the usual things such as people wish it had happened to somebody else,"

"Why didn't you reach out to anybody?"

"I didn't need to,"

"Are you that much of an idiot that you don't know when you need help?" Sasuke questioned him evenly looking him dead in his eyes. Naruto looked back at him and smiled brightly shaking his head.

"I don't need help,"

"Let me help you…I can give you a job,"

"I don't need your help,"

"Naruto…you're living in the streets,"

"That's only for now,"

"How long is 'for now'?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke sternly keeping the Uchiha glare in place wanting an answer from the blonde.

"9 months," Naruto answered looking away. Sasuke looked away from him, getting up from the table and taking both plates away and into the kitchen. Naruto walked in behind him in a huff quite angrily as Sasuke threw out the rest of his own food.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR? IT'S NOT YOU'RE PROBLEM!"

"I was your _best friend _according to you a few years ago. Or did you mean none of that?"

"I MEAN EVERYTHING I FUCKING SAY! BUT YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE A HEARTLESS BASTARD, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO EVEN KNOW THAT YOU GAVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING I EVER SAID?"

"When you were the only person who ever gave two shits about me besides my own brother,"

Naruto softened considerably and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes and saw that he was indeed telling the truth. Naruto started laughing and leant against the counter.

"Why do you do that now?" Naruto questioned him while laughing.

"Do what?"

"That thing, where you actually care. You never cared about anybody but yourself. Now for some reason you're like the big brother I never had, you're really different,"

"So are you,"

"Not to much," Naruto answered him smiling back a toothy grin. Sasuke turned around at feeling something stir within his stomach that he wasn't sure about and began to wash the dishes.

"So I should get going," Naruto told the brunette going to walk up the stairs but was stopped by a strong hand grabbing his wrist. He turned to look into the burning onyx glare that was Sasuke's as he pulled Naruto close to him.

"You aren't going anywhere and that's final,"

"You can't stop me from leaving," Naruto countered smirking.

"What an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets,"

"And which way are you interpreting that?" Naruto questioned him moving closer so that their noses almost touched.

"Take it whichever way you want, you aren't leaving," Sasuke told him. Naruto continued to look into his eyes and smiled nodding slightly making Sasuke release him to allow him to go upstairs.

Sasuke sighed and went back to finishing the dishes so that he could get going for the day since he obviously had a lot to do that day now that he was housing the blonde. He went upstairs after he finished and saw Naruto sitting on the bed staring at the pictures he had lining his bedside. Naruto picked on up of them two and held it up so that Sasuke could see it.

"You really keep this by your bedside?"

"Yeah, I already told you,"

"What happened to the Uchiha that would only give mono-syllabic answers?"

"Hn,"

"Ah, there we go," Naruto laughed. Sasuke went to his closet and threw some clothes at Naruto who caught them unexpectedly.

"What's this?"

"Get dressed. We're going out,"

"For what?"

"For an idiot you sure ask a lot of questions," Sasuke smirked. Naruto huffed and began to change into the clothes that Sasuke provided for him. Sasuke went to the same drawer and picked out a few clothes for himself and began to change.

Naruto threw the pajamas on the bed and looked at Sasuke who was slipping his shirt over his own head. Sasuke then looked at Naruto and saw how he looked in his own clothes and felt something react inside of him. Naruto smiled at him and wrinkled his nose in a cute fashion, making his eyes sparkle.

"I don't know how you can wear so much black," Naruto said laughing tugging at the clothes.

"Uh…yeah. Here these might fit you," Sasuke said handing Naruto some Doc Martens that he kept in his closet. Naruto grabbed them and the socks that Sasuke offered him. Sasuke pulled on his black Vans to match with his outfit and went to wait downstairs for the blonde.

Sasuke grabbed his car keys and waited for the blonde to tie the boots up. He came down the stairs with a smile on his face which made his tan and blonde hair and bright blue eyes shine that much more with the contrast of the black that he was wearing. Sasuke saw him and sucked in a breath not being able to believe that a being such as this was before him.

"Let's go then," Naruto said once getting to the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke nodded without saying a word and exited the house walking towards his car. Naruto got in on the passenger side as Sasuke got in the drivers side and put the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse to get out of the driveway.

"What did you do after High School?" Naruto questioned Sasuke obviously not wanting any silences.

"Well after High School dad made me go to law school. He had the idea in his head that the Uchiha's would run their own firm and it would be the best. He didn't really care what we wanted to do," Sasuke answered stoically. There was no remorse or hatred in his voice as he said it, just the facts.

"Well what DO you want to do?"

"Nobody ever asked me that question before,"

"And I'm asking you now,"

"…I don't know…I never really thought about it," Sasuke answered him truthfully. Naruto nodded his head and looked out the window.

"What about you?" Sasuke questioned the blonde. Naruto looked at him and laughed looking away.

"You're gonna think it's stupid,"

"Well everything you say is stupid, so that would make no difference,"

"Bastard. I wanted to help people. I don't know doing what, I just wanted to help people and I wanted to be respected. It sounds stupid but I couldn't really see myself doing anything else,"

Sasuke looked at the blonde and saw the true devotion in his eyes and how he was telling the truth and admired him for that. Other people want to be famous and make lots of money because they want the material things, but all Naruto wanted to do was help people and earn their respect, which was truly admirable.

"WATCH THE ROAD!"

Sasuke turned his head at the last minute and swerved the car from hitting on coming traffic at the last minute. Naruto gripped the car door and just started laughing hysterically. Sasuke refrained from looking in the direction of the laughter and kept his eyes on the road so that they would get to their destination in one piece as opposed to pieces.

"You're a dumbass," Sasuke said out loud while shaking his head and pulling into the parking lot of the place that they were going. Naruto sputtered at what Sasuke called him and huffed while Sasuke parked the car and turned the car off and getting out. Naruto followed suit with a pout set in place as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He locked the car and walked towards the entrance with Naruto in tow finally seeing that they had arrived at the town's mall. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks making Sasuke turn around to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Why are we at the mall?" Naruto questioned quietly. Sasuke looked up at the sign and then at Naruto who was looking at him uneasily.

"Well at the mall you kind of shop and buy things like clothes, perfume, games, fo-,"

"Yeah okay, I'm not an idiot. I know what people do at the mall…but why are _we _here?"

"You need decent clothes don't you?"

"With what money am I going to buy clothes?"

"I knew you were an idiot before, but this is the icing on the cake,"

"I'm not joking around," Naruto said folding his arms across his chest. Sasuke saw this and moved closer to him resting his hands against Naruto's forearms.

"Don't worry about any of that…I got it covered,"

"I don't want you spending money on me,"

"Well like I said earlier. What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets, and what I want right now is for you to stop being stubborn and let me buy you clothes," Sasuke said with complete seriousness in his voice. Naruto sighed and walked forward making Sasuke take his hands off of him. Sasuke smirked at his victory and put his hands in his pockets following the blonde into the mall. Naruto stood in awe obviously not having been in a mall for a very long time. Sasuke grabbed him to make him start walking and looked at all the stores.

"I need to know where you want to go,"

"I don't even know where to start,"

"Well come on then. I'll take you to one of my favorite stores," Sasuke told him and started to walk in the direction of it, already knowing where it was in the mall by heart. Naruto followed as he passed Bebe, Hot Topic, Abercrombie and Fitch, Aeropostale and others. When they finally got to the store that Sasuke was aiming towards he stopped and laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"I like their jeans,"

"When did you turn into a hipster?"

"I am not a hipster,"

"This is a hipster store, you are a hipster," Naruto laughed walking in and hearing the music which made him laugh harder.

"Oh my God, I never thought I would see the day,"

"Fuck off,"

"I can't believe you like Urban Outfitters," Naruto laughed louder. Sasuke scowled and walked away from the blonde going towards the jeans. Naruto followed still chuckling and offered his apologies.

"If you want to be a hipster that's fine with me, I mean I have no problem with that,"

Sasuke sent a glare towards him that would freeze hell over so Naruto did his best to refrain from laughing anymore. Sasuke held out a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like they would fit the blonde. He saw them and smiled taking them from Sasuke. Sasuke went and found a couple more, giving them to Naruto so that he could try them on.

"Shirts?" Sasuke questioned him needing to know which he preferred.

"I don't care. I'm a medium though,"

"Okay," Sasuke answered, going over to the racks since he saw Naruto as more of a graphic tee-shirt guy. He picked out a few that he thought the blonde would like since a few of them were orange and the others had snarky sayings on them.

"What do you think?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto in the skinny jeans that hugged his lithe form so perfectly and couldn't help but wonder how nobody had hired him for modeling because he would have been perfect.

"They uh…they look good," Sasuke answered trying to keep his composure. Naruto laughed and walked close to him smirking.

"Is somebody speechless? I must be cracking that hard exterior finally after so many years," Naruto laughed poking him in the chest. Sasuke glared at the blonde who laughed again and looked at the shirts that Sasuke had in his hands.

"OH ORANGE!" Naruto shouted seeing the orange shirts. Sasuke rolled his eyes and thrust them at him so that he could see them.

"I can't believe you still like that hideous color,"

"It is not hideous, you're just always brooding," Naruto replied and went to go change out of the pants so he could wear what he came in. Sasuke saw that they were the same size in shoes and decided to go to the shoe section and pick out some vans and some others that he recognized along with a few boots. He knew they were pricey but he didn't particularly care at the moment about money.

Naruto came back with the jeans and saw the shoes smiling at the brunette. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the register where he saw the usual woman that took care of him whenever he went to the store.

"Welcome back," she said smiling taking the items from both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at her as Naruto smiled brightly while she began to ring everything up.

"Hello Tenten," Sasuke answered her while she looked up at motioned towards Naruto with a hidden smile.

"So is this your boyfriend?" she questioned the brunette. Naruto sputtered about to laugh as Sasuke tried to keep his composure and not crack and widen his eyes like he wanted to at the moment.

"Uh…why do you say that?"

"Well you don't ever buy clothes for anyone but yourself. So I as thinking he was your boyfriend,"

"What makes you think I'm gay? I can't be straight…or bi?" Sasuke questioned curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well…I never see you with any women. You never seem interested in any women and they seem to throw themselves at you quite willingly. So I figured you're just gay, or perhaps you're looking for _the one_," she explained. Naruto started to laugh and looked at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Sasu? I'm not your type? I probably could be," Naruto said batting his eyelashes and grabbing onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at him and saw the shit-eating grin on the blondes face. Sasuke looked at their entwined hands and then up at Naruto who was still grinning.

"Uh…can I pay?" Sasuke questioned immediately hating himself because he had nothing to say.

"$1,536.82," she answered him. Naruto immediately let go of Sasuke's hand and looked at him when he heard the price and couldn't believe he was actually going to pay that. Sasuke went to swipe his card as Naruto stopped his arm.

"You're not seriously going to pay that are you?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke shook his arm free and swiped his card making Naruto stare at him in wonderment.

"I just did," he answered as Tenten ripped the receipt and told Sasuke to sign on the line which he did and handed it back to her and took the other receipt. He thanked her and walked out the store with an awestruck Naruto in toe.

"I can't believe you just did that," Naruto said out loud. Sasuke smirked shoving his hand in his pocket and walking through the mall with a still dumbstruck Naruto.

"Why? It's just going to sit there and rot in my bank account. I barely spend money on myself anyway,"

"Exactly. So if you don't even spend this much on yourself how the hell am I even supposed to accept this?"

"Just do it," Sasuke answered getting directly in Naruto's personal space. Naruto looked at their proximity and then up into the onyx eyes and blushed lightly, something that Sasuke didn't miss at all. Sasuke moved back from him and looked around the mall.

"Where to now,"

"Your house,"

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Sasuke looked around the room as the sun began to set and the house was cast in an earthy orange glow. Naruto had taken a shower already and was resting calmly on the couch not having a tantrum anymore over the money that was spent.

He looked over at Naruto who was watching the television silently. Sasuke didn't understand how he hadn't seen this man in front of him in perhaps 5 years and for some reason he looked at him now and had no idea how he felt about him. It was like every time he looked at the blonde something stirred within him and he didn't know what it was.

"I can feel you staring at me you know," Naruto said from the couch as he turned around and looked at the raven with his bright blue eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to him.

"There's nothing worth looking at with you,"

"Ah, that's not what Tenten thought," Naruto laughed. Sasuke didn't respond to that and looked at the television to see what Naruto was watching. Naruto saw this change and tried to catch Sasuke's eye.

"I mean….would you even _want _to be with me? Are you even gay?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"I don't know…are you?" Sasuke questioned equally curious.

"Well…in my case I uh…never really…tried anything with…anyone,"

"Have you ever kissed anybody?" Sasuke questioned, being a bit nosey. Naruto blushed a bit and looked away scratching at his nose.

"Since when do you ask so many questions? You barely even talk,"

"You're avoiding the question," Sasuke said moving closer to the blonde. Naruto looked down and up at the eyes that held his own.

"No,"

"We'll have to fix that," Sasuke murmured before he leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss. Naruto shut his eyes slowly leaning into the kiss wanting to feel everything from it. Sasuke put a hand on his neck and tilted it upwards to deepen the kiss further. Naruto moaned into it as Sasuke separated from it and looked into the blue eyes that had darkened considerably with lust.

"Wow…"

"Wow…"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Well there you go with the second chapter. Give me at least 5 reviews for the next chappie to be updated I'm sorry again for the long wait! I will try to get them up quickly, even with the school year starting.

Thanks for reading. REVIEW!


	3. Wild Is The Wind

Alrighty wonderful people. Here is the next installment right before I enter my senior year (YIKES!). I hope it is to please.

_**WARNING: **_Sasuke actually shows emotion, hence he is very OOC sorry =[

Disclaimer: See my name isn't Masashi Kishimoto so I am sorry but I don't own Naruto. Nope.

_**Wild Is The Wind **_

Sasuke stopped typing and ran his fingers through his hair in an agitated fashion. He still hadn't forgotten about the previous night even though that's all he truly wanted to do. He hadn't seen the blonde in years and the first thing he does is kiss him. The worst thing about it was that Sasuke didn't even know why he kissed him in the first place. That action was clearly impulsive, and something that Uchiha's weren't, was impulsive.

Sasuke took his head out of his hands and continued typing on his desktop trying very hard to forget the blonde who was currently occupying his home. Everything around him was currently reminding him of the blonde and it pissed him off to no end. What was worse was that he didn't know the reason for this happening at all which unnerved him to no end.

He stopped typing again and pressed a button on his desk to notify his secretary. He needed coffee quick and he was in no mood to go out and get it himself.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha?" a voice sounded from the intercom on his desk.

"Get me my regular please,"

"Coming right away," she answered and he was left again with his own thoughts. He closed the document on the screen and was assaulted by the picture of him and the blonde that was now tormenting his thoughts. He cursed and shut off the desktop screen until he needed it again, because he was surely in no mood to look at that picture any longer.

He twisted his chair around to look out the window and leaned back just enjoying the view that he was now seeing through his window. He scanned his eyes over the expanse of the city and just wondered how he had missed his whole life, letting everything flash before his eyes and before he knew it…he was an adult…how do you make it stop?

The door to his office twisted open allowing his brother inside who smirked to himself seeing his baby brother lounging about and gazing out the window as if he had no work to do.

"I love how every time I come in here you're gazing out the window," Itachi said with a smirk evident in his voice. Sasuke turned in his chair and looked at his brother knowing exactly what he was doing there, but just to entertain him, he asked him anyway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…I'd like you to enlighten me about why exactly you were out yesterday," Itachi said taking a seat in the seat across from Sasuke that was usually reserved for visiting clients. Sasuke took a deep breath and sat back more in his chair trying to figure out how exactly he was going to explain to his brother that he brought Naruto home with him. It's not like he could just say "Hey Itachi, so I ran into Naruto and decided to bring him home with me and he sprained his ankle and it turns out he's bipolar which is why he's in the street and we went shopping yesterday and when we came home I kissed him." That jut wasn't done.

"I had business to take care of,"

"Business during work hours. That makes _so _much sense,"

"You don't have to know every detail of my life Itachi,"

"I do when it's messing with work. Cut the bullshit Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi questioned using his big brother voice which meant no nonsense and Sasuke knew he had to tell him now.

Sasuke looked away from his brother crossing his arms over his chest and mumbled lowly under his breath, "I brought Naruto home,"

Itachi sat up not having heard what his brother had said, "Excuse me? I didn't hear that,"

"I brought Naruto home," Sasuke spoke up louder. Itachi stilled in his seat obviously not expecting that answer and blinked a few times trying to see if he had heard correctly and he wasn't dreaming.

"You brought Naruto home?"

"Yup,"

"As in Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes,"

"As in the troublemaking blonde from High School?"

"Did you suddenly turn fucking retarded?" Sasuke questioned through grit teeth not liking the interrogation he was receiving from his brother.

"Obviously not that must be you. What the _**fuck **_were you thinking bringing him home?"

"Maybe that we used to be friends,"

"Yeah, Sasuke. _Used _to be friends. You don't just bring anybody home. You don't know if he's in any kind of gang trouble, drugs. You don't know any of that shit!"

"The last time I checked you weren't dad," Sasuke said looking his brother dead in the eyes. Itachi's jaw tightened at his words not believing his brother had went there.

"The last time I checked…you had a brain, not a heart," Itachi answered back. Sasuke glared daggers at his brother who held his gaze not backing down from it. There was a knock at the door then as neither Uchiha even acknowledged it with their glaring match that was going on. The door opened to let in a young girl with a coffee in her hand.

"Uhm…Mr. Uchiha…you're regular," she said timidly obviously having felt the tension in the room.

"Set it on the table," he told her not tearing his gaze away from his brother's. She nodded and set it on the edge of where he was and left the room without another word.

"What is so special about this kid?" Itachi questioned softly.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day when you thought you saw him in the street I saw something I hadn't seen since you were a kid. There was conviction in your voice, that no matter what anybody said, you knew you were telling the truth. You just looked excited about something and the last time I saw you excited was when you were 9. After that it looked almost like you lost any love you used to have for the world. When you went to High School I see this kid and it's almost like he's bringing my baby brother back from the dead…almost. Then when you guys graduated, you became introverted again. When mom and dad died I thought I lost you forever. Now, he's back, after having been gone for I don't even KNOW how many years and you accept him with open arms. But you see; I can't deal with another one of your episodes if he leaves again. You come out of your shell for when he's here, and then you go crawling right back not THINKING what it does to the people around you," Itachi explained with slight anger in his voice.

Sasuke looked at his brother seeing the truth written all over his face and thought back to everything he was saying and saw that there was in fact some truth in it. Itachi however could not get mad at the other raven because Itachi knew very well what their father was like and how he had favored the elder when he was alive. Itachi just didn't know what it was like for him at all.

"You say all of this, but you tend to forget how dad treated me. You were the golden son…I was the problem. He applauded you and frowned at me. He genuinely loved you as to where I'm sure he hated me. Now that he's dead and I'll never really know why he did anything he did. I honestly don't even know why I'm here. This is what he wanted for me. I didn't want this. I don't want to be a fucking lawyer. I'm here defending people with shit they've done, things they've done wrong but I don't care about any of it… I quit," Sasuke said nodding his head. Itachi's eyes widened at what his brother said and he saw that he was indeed getting up from where he was sitting and began to pack his things.

"You can't leave…what are you doing?" Itachi shouted rising from his seat going close to his brother who went over to his closet and took out his box to put his things in.

"I'm leaving. I can leave; I was employed by Uchiha Fugaku who is now deceased meaning that you took over the company at the time of his death. Since you are now my employer I am now quitting. Consider this my two weeks notice," he answered continuing to pack his things.

"This is a family business. Who the hell is going to take over the Pain case?"

"You will of course, and this family business is something I never wanted a part of. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted to do with my life,"

"Fine Sasuke. I'm asking you. What do you want to do with your life?" Itachi questioned exasperated and having exhausted all other ideas. Sasuke stopped packing momentarily and thought about what his brother had just asked him.

"I have no idea," he answered and continued packing. Itachi threw his hands in the air and grabbed at his hair angrily.

"Sasuke think logically. You're making a mistake right now!"

"This is the clearest I've thought in years actually," he answered monotone.

"You are a fucking UCHIHA. Did you forget that?" Itachi shouted angrily stopping Sasuke in his tracks. Sasuke turned around to face his brother and fixed the best Uchiha glare at him.

"What exactly does it mean to be an _**"Uchiha"?**_ Does that mean hazing your own damn family? Does it mean never having a say of what goes on in your own damn life? Does it entail always having to have a stoic face on and never showing any emotion? Does it mean to do something because it is favored, instead of doing what you love? Does it mean always being pressured to be better than your best because your best just ISN'T good enough? I'm done being mind fucked Itachi…I'm done,"

"It's a paradox Sasuke…you can't win,"

Sasuke finished packing his things, ending with Naruto's picture on the top and looked back at Itachi with solemn eyes.

"You see here's the thing brother…I just did," Sasuke told him and walked out of his office without listening to another word his brother said, leaving the now frozen coffee on his desk.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Sasuke got in his car and drove. He didn't really know where he was going he just drove. He knew he didn't want to go home and face Naruto because that would just be another problem on his list to deal with. He wanted to forget anything had even happened and knowing Naruto he would want to "talk about things".

Before Sasuke knew it he had ended up at the cemetery. He looked to the side and cursed not knowing why he had driven here of all places. He sighed and got out the car since he hadn't been there in God knows how long. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to his mother and father's graves that were lying side by side. He looked down at the graves and could only imagine how disappointed his father was as he looked down at him and saw what he just did.

"I did love you,"

Sasuke looked up and saw his mother and father standing before him. His mother smiling softly while his father looked at him with actual sadness written across his face.

Sasuke blinked a few times not believing what was in front of him, "What?"

"I pushed you because I wanted you to be better than me or Itachi ever were,"

"You could have done it in a different way,"

"No…because of what I did…you are strong,"

"But I'm not doing what I want,"

"Then do what you want. Just be the best at it," his father told him. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially since it was coming from a hallucination of his dead father.

"Sasuke…we were always proud of you…we just…wanted you to push yourself so that you _knew _without a shadow of a doubt that you _were _the best," his mother told him. He smirked at that and then looked at his father again.

"I don't know what I want to do," Sasuke shrugged.

"Just figure it out, and do it. Life is too precious,"

"I feel like I don't belong here,"

"Find yourself first Sasuke…you haven't even finished that part of the journey," his mother scolded him.

"How do I finish that?"

"Fall in love. You've been so out of it, missing something. That's what it is. You're so busy wanting to please; you haven't taken the time out for yourself,"

"What if I don't like what I find?"

"You are your own person…only you can change that,"

Sasuke looked down and up only to find that his parents were gone. He sighed and ran his hand over his face feeling the most overwhelmed than he ever did in his life. He bowed to the tombstones and turned around heading back towards his car.

He got in and just sat there for a few moments trying to decipher what had just happened. He had obviously seen hallucinations of his head parents and they were telling him that they weren't disappointed in him but they were actually helping him. That didn't exactly make sense. He was picturing his father to be more on the pissed side that his son had just quite the law firm that he worked day and night to create, and now Sasuke had no idea what he even wanted to do with his life. On top of all of that, he had no idea how he felt for Naruto. He hadn't seen the idiot in 5 years, and all of a sudden he…kisses him?

Sasuke shook his head and drove towards his house needing to put a stop to his rampant thoughts once and for all. He had no idea what he was going to say to the blonde or if he was going to say anything at all. He just knew he was going to deny, deny, deny and that was it.

Sasuke continued to drive until he got close to the house and that's when he slowed down considerably. He couldn't believe he was scared to go into his own damn house because of a blonde he hadn't seen in 5 years was inhabiting it at the moment. I was just pure madness. Sasuke sucked in his breath and pulled into the driveway of his house and shut the car off going to grab the things from his office and go inside his house.

The minute he stepped inside he didn't see the blonde anywhere and sighed in relief. He went up to the room and saw the clothes folded neatly in a pile on top of the bed. He raised an eyebrow in question trying to figure out why they were there in the first place. He walked further into the house and saw the Urban Outfitters bag on the bed with a piece of paper on top of it.

_**Sasuke, **_

_**I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me in the past 2 days. You helped me with my ankle, you bought me brand new clothes and you gave me a bed to sleep in for the night and for that I jus want to say thank you. I can't stay and fuck up your life. You are doing to good for yourself right now for me to mess any of that up. It was a mistake to have kissed you because I could only imagine how that would damage your reputation. I was stupid enough to honestly think that anything would even happen between the two of us just because we're older. I'm sorry Sasuke but I must leave. Please don't come looking for me…it's for the best. **_

_**- Your best friend no matter what, **_

_**Naruto**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_

Naruto walked through the streets aimlessly. He had nowhere to go, nobody to turn to. He could have stayed with Sasuke but he knew that wasn't the best decision. His life was fucked up, but that didn't mean he had to fuck somebody else's life up along with his own. Naruto sighed tripping slightly because of his still wounded ankle.

He cursed and put his arms around him for warmth trying hard to fight the cold. He needed to find a place to crash and quick because what he was doing not would surely lead to his quick death. He looked into an alley and ducked down into there so that the wind couldn't reach him since both buildings blocked it out.

He leaned heavily against the wall, letting it support his weight fully since he just couldn't bear the strain anymore. He heard a couple of people coming down the alley and held his breath hoping for the best not knowing what to do. He tried to move and hide but failed and stood out like a sore thumb with his bright blonde hair in a dark alley. The men saw him and snickered walking towards him as he tried to avoid their gaze.

"Well what do we have here? A pretty fucking sexy blonde huh?" one of them commented. Naruto leaned more against the wall and tried to move away from them but only succeeded in them trapping him more.

"How about we have a little bit of fun with him huh?" the other said touching Naruto's cheek. Naruto swatted his hand away glaring daggers at the person in front of him.

"Oh feisty. We'll have a lot of fun with this one," he man snickered. Naruto swatted at the men and growled angrily starting to scream. One of the men tried to put their hand over Naruto's mouth which resulted in his hand getting bitten. The man cursed loudly in anger slapping the blonde angrily. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt hands grabbing at him trying to get his clothes off. He started to scream loudly trying to signal anybody for help.

"Shut the fuck up! We'll make this painful for you if you don't,"

"I'm sure not as painful as me,"

One of the guys turned around to the sound of a foreign voice to meet the smack of a bat to his head. The other two guys turned seeing their friend on the floor at the mercy of a raven haired man.

"Sasuke…"

"Get the fuck away from him," Sasuke growled out with the signature glare set in place. One of the guys laughed in his face making Sasuke raise an eyebrow in question.

"What the hell are you gonna do with just a bat?" the guy questioned pulling out a knife. Sasuke smirked and raised the bat again.

"Well I am a lawyer and I COULD sue you right now for attempted rape with a weapon and seeing as how I have been staring at you for the past 2 minutes, I could ID you to any cop in this city. But this right here is much more self-satisfying," Sasuke said swinging the bat and hitting one of the men in the knee making him crumble to the floor.

The other man dove at him with the knife which he kicked away from him and hit over the head. He hit the other guy again, knocking him out and leaving him out cold. Sasuke dropped the bat and walked over to the cowering blonde. Sasuke grabbed him making Naruto look at him with shocked eyes.

"Do I have to chain you to my house?"

"I said not to come looking for me," Naruto said shaking.

"You could have just been dead. You were about to get raped,"

"I would have been fine," Naruto answered shakily. Sasuke didn't say anything and grabbed the blonde dragging him to the car. He didn't argue and got in allowing Sasuke to drive him back to the house.

Sasuke didn't speak a word to the blonde and just continued to drive back to the house in pure silence not wanting to believe the stunt that he had just pulled. Naruto looked over at the brunette not wanting to agitate him further with what had just happened by saying anything.

Sasuke pulled into the driveway and did say anything getting out and going to the other side pulling Naruto from the car and dragging him into the house angrily. Naruto stumbled up the path to the house still not having healed with his ankle.

"Sasuke…stop,"

"What exactly was going through your head Naruto?" Sasuke questioned with no malice or anger in his voice, just pure confusion at the idiocy of the blonde. Naruto didn't say anything not used to having a caring Sasuke in his face like this.

"I…I…I don't know,"

"Did you think I _really _wouldn't come looking for you?"

"Well yeah! I honestly did. When you pulled that disappearing act in High School and didn't want anybody coming for you and where you almost KILLED me when I DID come looking for you, I imagined that you wouldn't do the same thing I had! Why would you even come looking for somebody? You have a LIFE!"

"That I'm barely living!" Sasuke said clearly, not raising his voice and looking dead into Naruto's blue orbs. Naruto looked at him trying to figure out what the brunette was saying. Naruto was not used to this side of Sasuke and had no idea what to do or say.

"There's a saying that says _'No one ever finds life worth living – one has to make it worth living'_. Are you even doing that?"

"I don't know where to start," Sasuke mumbled feeling the most vulnerable he had in a very long time. Sasuke slumped down to the floor and leaned against the back of the couch trying so hard not to break down; because that is just something he refused to do. Naruto walked over to him and knelt down in front of him putting a hand on the raven's knee. Sasuke looked up at the big questioning blue eyes in front of him and saw the smile that Naruto held.

"You don't have to…you just gotta take life by the horns…and pull,"

"I quit my job today," Sasuke spoke in disbelief making Naruto's eyes widen in front of him. Sasuke looked off to the side shaking his head and suddenly burst into laughter.

"I quite my job…I'm unemployed," Sasuke continued to laugh scaring the blonde in front of him.

"Sasuke…its okay,"

"It's more than okay…I hated that job…"

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto questioned in slight disbelief. Sasuke deadpanned and looked at Naruto who was gazing intently back at him with all the truth and innocence of the world hidden in his eyes.

"Take care of you," Sasuke answered simply. Naruto sputtered and fell back on his butt at what Sasuke had just proclaimed.

"Sasuke no…no…you just quit your job. I can take care of myself,"

"Naruto…let me do this,"

"WHY? I don't understand any of this!"

"You're my only friend,"

"I'm sure you have other friends. You're exaggerating; I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" Naruto said loudly looking for excuses. Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow at what the blonde had just said making Naruto Shutup and think about what he truly did just say.

"You said yourself; you were my _best friend no matter what_. So what's the problem?"

"Best friends don't take advantage of their friends,"

"You're not taking advantage of me. I'm offering,"

"I'm barely clinging to reality Sasuke…I can't do this,"

"Then don't cling to reality…cling to me," Sasuke said seriously. Naruto looked up at him through his bangs and saw the straight face Sasuke had in place and smiled. He got up from where he was and went to sit down in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked at the blonde in front of him with semi-wide eyes as Naruto wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the brunette and pressed his body close to the other.

"This is when you hug me back," Naruto whispered against his ear. Sasuke awkwardly twined his arms around Naruto's back allowing himself to hold the blonde close to his chest. Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's neck and breathed against it making Sasuke go rigid.

"Narut-,"

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I didn't want to…but I can't help it," Naruto whispered hotly against his ear. Sasuke confused beyond recognition just continued to hold the blonde who tightened considerably almost as if he was trying to get closer to the raven in front of him.

Sasuke had no idea what the blonde was talking about with the last statement and knew that he wouldn't ever figure it out unless he asked the crazy blonde. One thing was for sure though. Sasuke was very glad the kiss never came up.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Well there you have it. Yes Sasuke in all his wonderful OOC glory! Lmao. I'm sorry but I had to make him at least somewhat vulnerable. This wouldn't be very easy to write with Sasuke all non-caring and what not.

You know the deal lovelies! Review please =]


	4. Odd One

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND THE SHORTNESS! I'm doing the best I can at the moment. I am SOOO sorry =[ Please do read and tell me whatcha think though

Discliamer: Don't own Naruto…if I did I wouldn't have to be in school right now. -_-

_**Odd One **_

In the past weeks where Sasuke had quit his job and was now just relaxing at home with Naruto he had noticed that they had gotten considerably closer almost like when they were in High School. Naruto had gotten the stoic Uchiha to smile more often now and he was very happy for that fact.

Sasuke was genuinely happy now that he had quit his job and just spent time with one of his oldest friends. Sasuke looked at the blonde and at how childish he was since he was screaming at the television were he was watching a movie. Sasuke smirked and went to sit down next to Naruto who was still screaming at the television.

"What are you even watching?" Sasuke questioned him seeing two women fighting on the screen with others trying to hold them back.

"Jersey Shore," Naruto answered and then gasped seeing one of the girls land on the floor. Sasuke shook his head and couldn't understand how Naruto could watch this reality show garbage.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto shouted loudly at the ending of the show.

"How do you even understand any of what's going on?" Sasuke questioned seeing them giving the preview clips for next week's episode.

"They've been giving like a marathon. It's intense! You should really consider watching it,"

"Trashy television just isn't really my thing," Sasuke answered him with the still evident smirk on his face. Naruto shoved Sasuke playfully and changed the channel trying to find something else to do.

"So have you had any luck with jobs?"

"Yeah I've had a few offers but most of them I'm not interested in. I'm kinda enjoying vegging out at home, been a while since I just stayed home for this long without doing much of anything,"

"It's only been like two weeks," Naruto laughed.

"Exactly...the only two weeks I've done nothing was…never. I bet even when I was a baby they had me working,"

"Stop exaggerating," Naruto laughed finding something to watch. Just then somebody was knocking on the door which made both Naruto and Sasuke look up in surprise. Sasuke got up from where he was and walked over to the door opening it to see a different blonde standing in his doorway. The man looked up at him with his signature fall in the face hair

"Un…Sasuke…"

"Deidara…what are you doing here?"

"Great to see you two un? How about letting me in?" Deidara questioned. Sasuke moved to the side letting him into the house where Deidara eyed the blonde on the couch and nodded giving his acknowledgement that he was there. Sasuke shut the door and looked at Deidara quizzically.

"Dei…what are you doing here exactly?"

"I was wondering if we could talk…you know privately…"

"Yeah, follow me," Sasuke said motioning for Deidara to follow him to what used to be his study when he was working at the firm. He sat behind his desk as Deidara sat in front of him awkwardly. Deidara looked around the room and then at the brunette in front of him seeing Sasuke looking at him with his arms folded and waiting for the blonde to talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Itachi,"

Sasuke looked away from him and got up from his chair going over to the door to open it. Deidara shot up from his chair and dove for the door blocking it laughing to himself as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Get o-,"

"Before you tell me to leave...at least listen to me,"

"About what? I have nothing to hear. I have nothing to do with him,"

"He's your brother Sasuke,"

"What's your point? He's a little more worried about that stupid firm than his own damn brother. If he really gave two shits about me he would have called me by now, my number hasn't changed,"

"Sasuke that's the thing…he IS worried about you,"

"He has a really warped way of showing it," Sasuke said shoving his hands in his pockets moving slightly away from the door.

"Look Sasuke, you need to go back to work, he needs you there,"

"Did he send you here to say all of this to me?"

"No…he isn't even speaking to me…un," Deidara looked away, a hurt expression playing all over his face and Sasuke could only imagine how the elder must feel. Sasuke swallowed thickly and looked the blonde in the eyes pinning him with his gaze.

"Deidara, are you cheating on my brother?" Sasuke questioned him seriously. Deidara's eyes widened significantly at the question and sputtered angrily.

"Wha-what kind of question is that? Who do you thi-,"

"Answer the question Dei,"

"No," Deidara said looking at Sasuke with the entire truth showing in his eyes. Sasuke nodded and looked away believing the artistic blonde, after all, he never was a good liar.

"Why would you ask me that?" Deidara questioned in disbelief.

"Itachi thinks you're cheating on him,"

Deidara's eyes widened more as he leaned against the door. Sasuke looked at him and saw Deidara was waiting for the obvious explanation.

"What do you want him to think? You're never home; you barely talk to him; I mean he came into the office one morning like he was about to kill somebody,"

"He…he did?" Deidara questioned unbelieving. Sasuke nodded his head once and saw a light shine in Deidara's eyes. Sasuke looked way jealously knowing that he spark was love. He turned around away from the blonde and stared at the wall with his awards on them. Sasuke cleared his throat and groaned inwardly at what was going to be his next question.

"Dei…how…how do you uhm…know when uh…"

"Are you trying to ask me about love un?"

Sasuke growled hearing the smirk in Deidara's voice knowing the blonde was going to be smug about the topic.

"Forget it. I ne-,"

"You just know. Sometimes it takes a while, but if you really love a person a part of you kinda already knows. You just have to learn to accept it," Deidara interrupted him. Sasuke turned around and saw the smirk on his face.

"If you love my brother then what's up/"

"Well aren't you the caring little Uchiha?" Deidara joked. Sasuke sent him a signature glare which made Deidara stop laughing and look at Sasuke with all seriousness.

"My art. I'm opening a gallery and it's dedicated to him. It takes a lot of time which is why I come home so late. One of my colleagues has perfume there so I spray myself so that I don't come home smelling like paint and explosives. I can't come up with an excuse as to why I'm coming home so late so…I just don't say anything at all," he finished looking away solemnly. Sasuke saw how much this was paining the artist and sighed. He didn't understand why people fell in love if it just caused this many problems.

"So what's up with the blonde?"

Sasuke looked back at Deidara to see him staring with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke merely shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"He's a friend,"

"A friend that you quit your job over?"

"That has nothing to do with him,"

"Sasuke, you've been a lawyer now for what? 2, 3 years and all of a sudden when your _friend _comes into town you quit? You're one of the youngest defense attorney's out there man. You were in college WHILE you were in High School. Why would you give all of that up?"

"It's not what I wanted,"

"Sasuke your brother needs you and you know your family, he isn't going to come and ask for you to come back," Deidara told him. Sasuke didn't respond and looked away from Deidara as he moved closer to the door.

"Well we'll see about that then won't we?" Deidara moved out the way allowing Sasuke to open the door to let them both through so that they could leave the room. Sasuke shut the door behind him and followed Deidara to the front door where he opened it, watching Deidara step out onto the front porch.

"Always a pleasure un," Deidara said turning around to face the raven.

"Of course,"

"Do consider it for Itachi's sake,"

"I'm not promising anything,"

"Fine. Also, don't mention anything about my gallery, or I'll have to mention your pining for the little blonde over there un?" Deidara smiled after turning with a wave of his hand leaving Sasuke standing there with a now prominent vein sticking out on his forehead. Sasuke shut the door and turned to sit back down on the couch with Naruto.

"What was that about?" Naruto questioned while settling the television on Cash Cab.

"Itachi's boyfriend," Sasuke said without a care in the world. Naruto shifted and looked at Sasuke with a comical face of wide eyes since he didn't believe what he had just heard.

"Itachi's gay?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde in a questioning fashion.

"Yes…"

"I mean…I always knew Itachi was a little…you know, but I never really thought he was gay,"

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke questioned obviously asking because of the kiss they shared two weeks ago. Naruto's cheeks reddened in embarrassment making his blue eyes stand out as they darted left and right trying to find a way out of the awkward situation.

"N…no…it's just that uh…well…. I don't know, it's just weird to uhm…picture Itachi with another dude,"

"What? You like my brother or something?"

"NO! Dammit bastard! Stop shoving words in my mouth!"

"I think you'd like something else shoved there instead," Sasuke smirked. Naruto yelled and pounced on Sasuke sending them both careening to the floor with Naruto on top straddling Sasuke's waist pinning his arms to the floor. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the blonde who had pinned him since he was a bit disoriented from the fall and gazed up into perfectly blue eyes. Naruto was staring back down at him with an unreadable expression on his face as he leaned closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked a few times and marveled in the fact that he had never really realized how beautifully blue Naruto's eyes were, or how his skin just had a sort of Earthy even glow to it. Naruto blinked a few times and moved his hands down to Sasuke's wrists and down towards his elbows which led to his shoulders.

He gripped them tightly and leaned forward a bit more seeing Sasuke unmoving. Sasuke blinked a few times looking down at Naruto's lips that descended onto his own in a soft kiss. Sasuke let his eyelids slip shut feeling Naruto dig his fingers into this shoulders tightly.

Naruto moved his lips against Sasuke's slowly asking permission to be let inside. Sasuke granted it and opened his mouth letting Naruto's muscle inside to play with his own. Naruto mapped out the cavern and pulled back feeling the need to breathe. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to gaze up at the blonde who was still clutching his shoulders tightly. Naruto jumped from where he was but was stopped by the pull on his wrist by the raven under him.

"Sas…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I'm so sor-,"

"Idiot. Shutup,"

Naruto stopped rambling and looked at Sasuke who was still lying there with a calm expression on his face. Naruto blinked a couple of times and turned fully around, settling himself back on top of Sasuke who sighed and ran his hand to Naruto's finger grazing them lightly.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

"You've liked me since we were in High School," Sasuke said slowly. Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed and then looked away from the raven.

"How…how did you know that?"

"You just told me," Sasuke smirked. Naruto growled and swatted at the man who caught his hand in his own stopping the onslaught. He pulled Naruto closer so that the blonde was almost lying on top of him.

"I did also…still do," Sasuke said softly. Naruto didn't say anything and relaxed on top of Sasuke.

"Wh…why did you wait till now to say that?"

"You really have to ask that question?" Sasuke questioned him. Naruto shrugged and smiled down at Sasuke.

"So what now?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and leaned up kissing Naruto once again slowly. Naruto didn't complain kissing him just as slowly feeling all the emotions that were going through him at the moment. Sasuke trailed his hands up to Naruto's hair and gripped it in his hands in a possessive manner loving the feel of the blonde strands slipping through his fingers like fine silk. Naruto moaned into the kiss and positioned himself on top of Sasuke so that he was straddling him in a compromising position.

Sasuke pulled his head back breathing heavily against Naruto's lips trying to still his racing heart. Naruto looked at him letting his eyes trail over Sasuke's face. Naruto lifted one of his hands and trailed them slowly over Sasuke's face letting the pads of his fingers be the only thing to touch the soft porcelain skin. Sasuke stared at him unblinking at the beauty before him as Naruto's eyes finally connected with his own.

"You're so beautiful…I don't deserve you," Naruto whispered to him.

"I think it's the other way around," Sasuke answered just as softly. Naruto shook his head making his hair fly around. Naruto looked away from Sasuke and settled his gaze on a spot that he was playing with on Sasuke's shirt.

"You're successful; you have everything going for you. I would only mess that up. I can't be the reason your rep is messed up, I just ca-,"

"Can you shutup about that please?"

Naruto shut his mouth and looked into Sasuke's eyes seeing that Sasuke was looking at him with the still calm eyes and overall calm expression.

"If I didn't want you here. I would have thrown you out long ago. Stop doubting yourself, it doesn't suit you," Sasuke told him seriously. Naruto smiled softly and leaned down wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly as Sasuke wrapped his arms loosely around Naruto's waist.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

__Sorry for the shortness! School is already busting mines -_-. I promise the next chapter will be longer since things are going to start getting steamier lolz. Bet you like that. Well yea please be patient with me. I will do the best I can!


	5. Trouble

I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait that this took. I am a horrible person that should not have taken this long to update. College admissions as well as deadlines for scholarships and universities are killing me =[. I want this all to be over. UGH! And to top it all of, this has to be the WORST work I have EVER done…then again it's my own personal opinion so blah.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naru at all…sowy

_**Trouble **_

Sasuke walked down the hallway searching for the elusive man that seemed to be everywhere but where the raven needed him at the moment. Sasuke pushed his blazer back and shoved his hand into his jean pocket calmly. Sasuke turned and walked over to the desk and drummed his fingers on the top of it getting the woman's attention. Her eyes widened at seeing him as he raised an eyebrow at her obviously trying to figure out why she had not answered him sooner.

"Mr…Mr. Uchiha, what are you doing here?"

"It would be great if you would do your job and just tell me where my brother is,"

"How about you turn around?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned slowly to lock eyes with his brother. The room stilled for a moment as the sparks flew in between their eyes. Sasuke smirked slightly and dropped his gaze not rising to the challenge that Itachi was trying to set.

"What are you doing here? You are no longer an employee,"

"This is still a family business,"

"That you walked out on,"

"Perhaps we should have this conversation in your office," Sasuke said in his most professional voice manageable. Itachi turned away from him and Sasuke followed right behind him into his brother's rather large office. Sasuke shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair facing the desk where Itachi sat in the chair behind it.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Wow, coming from the person who is supposedly asking for me nonstop," Sasuke scoffed sarcastically.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dei came to see me," Sasuke answered. He saw how Itachi looked away the moment he mentioned the elder blonde and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the motion.

"I didn't tell him to go see you,"

"He made that very clear to me,"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with slight disdain since his brother had quit 3 weeks prior. Sasuke held his gaze in a challenge already used to the look that his family was accustomed to giving.

"You're being stupid," Sasuke told his brother void of all emotion. Itachi scowled obviously not liking hearing such a thing from his younger half.

"How do you figure that?"

"He isn't cheating on you. Stop being immature,"

"Coming from the one who quit his job because of a stupid crush," Itachi sneered at his brother. Sasuke pursed his lips into a thin line and glared at his brother in anger.

"Naruto had nothing to do with my decision, as I have already told you,"

"Oh, come off it. He was the damn reason and you know it!"

"Who are you to tell me how to run my life?"

"I would hope you valued my opinion,"

"Until you left," Sasuke said lowly with slight pain in his voice that was uncharacteristic for him. Itachi had a confused look on his face and tried to figure out what his younger brother was getting at.

"I…I never left," Itachi answered him confused. Sasuke released a forced and angry laugh while pinning his brother with the angriest glare he could muster.

"You just don't get it…you never did and you never will,"

"Sasuke-,"

"Fuck this," Sasuke got up from his chair and walked out the office making his brother get up to try and catch him. Sasuke walked towards the elevator and waited, giving Itachi enough time to catch up to him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm, gripping him tightly causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes in anger.

"Let me go Itachi,"

"Sasuke stop being foolish,"

"I won't tell you again,"

"Is that blonde going to support you? What can he really do for you? He's a bum Sasuke! He let his life go to waste, don't let the same happen to you," Itachi whispered to him softly. Sasuke saw red then and in an instant reeled on his brother landing a left hook straight at his jaw. Itachi let him go and gripped his split lip and looked up at Sasuke with a shocked expression on his face. There were a few gasps from workers as the elevator dinged on the floor and Sasuke stepped inside leaving his brother to continue to staring at him in shock.

"Next time you should keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about," Sasuke snarled letting the elevator doors close on the scene developing around his brother. Sasuke let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding and made it all the way down and to his car without a single person stopping him. A few people looked at him and tried to figure out what was wrong with him since he was seething but Sasuke sent them all glares and continued on his way.

Getting in his car he turned it on and headed straight towards his house not wanting to come into contact with anybody else that he may say something stupid to, not that he was admitting what he said and did to his brother was stupid. Sasuke banged on the steering wheel as he got pulled into his garage officially making it back to his house in record time. He had never driven so fast before in his lifetime and that was something to say.

He got out his car and slammed the door behind him walking to the door to get into his house. Naruto was lounging on the couch and saw Sasuke which made him turn around to smile at him.

"Sasuke, where were you? I didn-,"

Naruto stopped talking seeing that Sasuke wasn't particularly listening to him at the moment since he was running up the stairs towards his room. Naruto got up from the couch and ran after him seeing Sasuke about to tear into the room.

"WHOA!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke swept his arms across his wardrobe and sent everything careening to the floor. Naruto watched on as Sasuke threw a picture frame across the room where the frame smashed and glass flew everywhere. Naruto then ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm stopping him from throwing anything else.

"Stop it,"

"Get off of me," Sasuke growled out.

"No," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's face and forced the raven to look at him. Sasuke's eyes swirled madly and Naruto could have sworn that he saw some red within the black.

"Let. Me. Go."

"I can't do that," Naruto spoke out to the raven. Sasuke growled and gripped Naruto's wrist trying to wrench them from his head where Naruto stayed and stared into his eyes never moving his gaze. Sasuke gripped the blonde's wrists tightly as Naruto lowered both of them to the floor forcing Sasuke to relax. Sasuke never took his eyes away from the ocean blue that was in front of him since it was the only thing calming him down.

Sasuke ended up sitting down on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him with Naruto sitting in front of him, the blonde's legs on either side of the raven putting them closer. Naruto leaned his forehead against Sasuke's and closed his eyes slowly feeling the anger ebb away from the brunette.

Sasuke trailed his hands from the blonde's wrists to cup his face in between his hands. Naruto opened his eyes slightly at the contact but closed them again when their lips connected for a soft kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss loving the feel of Sasuke's lips against his own. He would never tire of kissing Sasuke with his very unique taste and scent to him. Almost like cinnamon and smoke and something that was just uniquely Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled back and gazed into Naruto's eyes again loving the color and the genuine innocence hidden behind them. Naruto swatted at Sasuke because he was staring making Sasuke smirk at the action which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," Sasuke answered him lowly. This made Naruto smile with a blush rising to tint his features as he leaned down and kissed the raven once again.

"You're still not off the hook. What the fuck happened?"

Sasuke looked away then and dropped his hands so that they would rest on Naruto's waist. He sighed and looked back into the blue eyes that obviously wouldn't cut him any slack.

"I punched Itachi," Sasuke said void of every emotion as he said it. Naruto's eyes widened almost comically if not for the seriousness of what Sasuke had just said.

"What? SASUKE!" Naruto shouted angrily swatting Sasuke's chest angrily.

"He deserved it,"

"Sasuke-,"

"Don't tell me he didn't. You don't know what he said,"

"Then tell me, what did he say?" Naruto asked him resting his arms on the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him leaving the blonde on the floor to stare on at the raven in wonder.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't worry about it," he answered over his shoulder as he walked to go leave the room.

"What the fuck?"

Naruto jumped to his feet and followed Sasuke down the stairs to where he was going to sit down to watch television on the couch.

"Sasuke, what did he say?"

"I just said don't worry about it. Are you mentally retarded?"

"Bu-,"

"Drop it Naruto," Sasuke said sternly shooting Naruto a glare. Naruto shut his mouth and nodded sitting down next to the raven in silence. He knew that Sasuke liked silence after all and he didn't like to be pestered; Naruto wasn't that much of a fool.

Sasuke reached his hand over to grasp Naruto's hand in his own to lace their fingers together in an apology because Uchiha Sasuke was never one to apologize. Naruto smiled at this because even though Sasuke was a person of silence, the silent things he did is what made him the best person in Naruto's opinion.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke walked away from the kitchen having put the dishes in the dishwasher. Naruto was lounging in his sweats as well as an oversized sweatshirt, making him look like any typical girlfriend. Sasuke smirked since technically Naruto was the girl in their thing that they had. He wasn't even sure if it could necessarily be called a "relationship."

Just then the doorbell rang at the same time that Sasuke's hot water started to whistle, signaling that it was done. Naruto jumped from the couch yelling that he would get the door. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen to take the whistling pot off of the stove and listened to see if he could figure out who was at the door, but couldn't hear much coming from the living room.

"Uh…Sasuke, I think it's for you," Naruto said from the door. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and walked over to the living room seeing Itachi standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk brother,"

"I think we did that already," Sasuke answered angrily not even looking at the butterfly that adorned his brother's bottom lip. Sasuke turned away from him and went to walk back into the kitchen until he was stopped.

"Sasuke…come on,"

Sasuke stopped walking but didn't turn around and felt the calm touch of Naruto's hand on his forearm. Sasuke looked at the hand on his forearm and then at the pleading eyes that were looking back at him sadly.

"You don't understand,"

"I understand that this is the only family you have left, and you need to make things right. Thi is coming from a person who has nobody in his life. You don't ever want to regret not speaking to your family,"

"I don't regret anything,"

"Sasuke," Naruto answered him in a warning tone. Sasuke didn't say anything and looked over his shoulder slightly at his brother and then turned away from him heading towards his office for the second time that week. Sasuke sat leaned against he far wall of his office and waited for his brother to come through the door.

Itachi continued to glare at his brother from where he was standing at the door and did not let his gaze fall from the older Uchiha that looked at him in question.

"Well that's a nice house keeper you have there," Itachi remarked.

"If you're just here to piss me off you know where the door is,"

"Sasuke we need to talk,"

"You sound like a jealous lover Itachi,"

"I'm being serious Sasuke,"

"Well I don't want to have this conversation,"

"You don't ever want to have this conversation Sasuke. You'd rather sit in a corner and grow mushrooms for all anybody cares," Itachi snarled at him. Sasuke glared at him angrily and shook his head.

"You still don't get it," Sasuke mumbled.

"Get what Sasuke?"

"I'm done. I'm done listening to you and dad. Dad's gone. He has been for a while now and you have to get over that. I'm not listening to what he wanted me to do anymore,"

"If he could hear you speaking right now he would rip your tongue out your damn mouth,"

"He's not here is he?" Sasuke questioned him emotionlessly.

"I don't understand you at all Sasuke,"

"I hate you…" Sasuke said slowly to his brother angrily.

"You don't hate me," Itachi said walking forward towards his brother. Sasuke glared at him as he stepped to him and saw how Itachi was now in his personal space.

"I do…"

"You don't. There isn't such thing as hatred in your heart,"

"You don't know what's in my heart,"

"I know there isn't any hatred. You don't have the eyes for it,"

"Fuck off Itachi!" Sasuke growled shoving him slightly. Itachi grabbed his hand and made Sasuke look at him with a sorry expression on his face. Itachi sighed and ran his hand through his brother's hair.

"When did we turn into our own worst enemies?"

"When you started to think that your own boyfriend was cheating on you and you began to detest being around your own brother,"

"I never hated being around you," Itachi sighed a bit angrily that they had let their family crumble around them.

"I never needed you," Sasuke said lowly. Itachi smirked and ruffled Sasuke's hair and then slowly poked him in the forehead like he used to when they were younger. Sasuke winced from the familiar touch and saw Itachi smirking down at him.

"You did when you were younger, and you always will. No matter what you may say I know that isn't the truth," Itachi told him softly. Sasuke looked away from his brother and then back and saw his bandaged lip.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke questioned him void of emotion.

"Not particularly. You sure laid a good one on me. I taught you well that's for sure," Itachi smirked. Sasuke scoffed and moved away from his brother to lean against a wall and pinned him with his gaze, trying to get on the subject he had wanted to before he had punched his brother in his office.

"You need to speak to Deidara," Sasuke spoke seriously. Itachi groaned and crossed his arms over his chest shrugging.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Itachi you have to let it go! Have you ever thought maybe he's doing it for you? He isn't cheating on you!"

"Then why can't he just tell me what's going on? Why does there have to be a secret?"

"Itachi stop! You're making everybody's life a living hell because you haven't been laid in God knows how many months!" Sasuke shouted at him angrily. Itachi's cheeks turned a surprisingly light shade of pink as he glared at his brother who would say something so crudely.

"I can't believe you just said that. What has happened to my brother?"

"Go to hell," Sasuke muttered crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi didn't say anything and looked at Sasuke with all sincerity in his eyes.

"He really isn't cheating on me?" Itachi questioned him like a wounded puppy. Sasuke looked at him and saw the same look on his brothers face the first day that he came to Sasuke and was afraid that Deidara was cheating on him. Sasuke couldn't understand how a look like that could come across Itachi's features when he was so cold to most people and yet Deidara could make him look like a kicked puppy.

"No. He isn't," Sasuke answered him portraying complete honesty. Itachi exhaled a sigh of relief finally believing his brother and collapsed into the chair in Sasuke's office. Sasuke stepped off the wall and stood in front of his brother.

"Now…what's the real reason you're here Itachi?" Sasuke questioned him softly. Itachi trailed his eyes up to his little brother's eyes and then looked away shaking his head.

"I just want you to be careful," Itachi answered him.

"With what?"

"You know what,"

"Why does this always come up in conversation?" Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuk-,"

"I want you to stop acting like you didn't go to school with him like I did. I want you to stop acting like you have no idea who he is because he hasn't changed at all from what he was in High School. I want you to stop treating me like I'm a freshman at 14 again and you have to protect me from everything," Sasuke told his brother angrily. Itachi didn't say anything and stood up to stand in front of his brother.

"All the conviction in your voice that you have now…I only wished that you would always have that in life,"

Sasuke didn't say anything looking away from his brother and facing away from him not caring if Itachi accepted that he liked the hyperactive blonde in the other room.

"I'm going back outside. I have spent enough time away from him today. I don't want him to begin to think he's the cause of any of my problems," Sasuke told him as he stepped outside and took a seat on the couch next to the blue eyed blonde.

Naruto turned to look at the raven and saw that he was a bit tense. Naruto shifted further over to the raven and laid his head on the broad chest of the person sitting next to him. Sasuke looked down at the blonde and saw him still gazing at the television only to gaze up at the raven when he felt eyes on him.

"I've been a bit pre-occupied lately,"

"It's fine. You're here now," Naruto smiled brightly up at him. Sasuke felt his breath catch at the bright smile adorning the blonde's face and felt his face lean down to capture the soft lips in a kiss. Naruto smiled into the kiss and leaned forward a bit to deepen the kiss loving the feel of the raven's lips on his own.

Sasuke leaned back slightly the blonde's lips still brushing against his own and smirked at the fact that they were breathing the same air and had no problems with it.

"I love the feel of your lips…" Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto's cheeks tinted a shade of deep red at the bluntness of Sasuke and how he could say such a line with such seriousness on his face.

At the sound of a throat clearing Sasuke turned his head to see Itachi standing off to the side of them. Naruto looked at him with his bright blue eyes questioning as the older raven looked at his baby brother wrapped up intimately with a person, something that the older raven was not used to seeing.

"Naruto…haven't seen you in a while," Itachi said a bit stiffly as Sasuke looked on at him promising death of his brother said anything out of line.

"Yeah, life does that to you sometimes," Naruto replied all smiles seemingly unaware of the tension between Sasuke and his brother.

"Funny how you've found your way back into my brother's life wouldn't you say?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the statement as Naruto grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and smiling as he held their interlaced hands close to his chest.

"I think that sometimes you have to lose a person to find them again," Naruto answered him looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at the intense look and allowed a smirk to graze his features. Itachi nodded stiffly and turned to head towards the door, shoving his hands deeply in his pockets.

"I have to get going. See you in my office on Monday?"

Sasuke looked at his brother and nodded knowing that his brother would want to update him on what would happen with Deidara. Itachi nodded back to him and fully took his leave thus leaving the two lovers alone.

Naruto turned the television off and turned fully towards Sasuke and went to straddle his waist and drape his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde's hips and saw the look of pure mischief being portrayed in the blonde's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered to the man adorning his lap. Naruto didn't say anything and trailed a finger across the man's jaw and kissed it softly and then looked back into the dark gaze of his lover.

"I don't like to see you upset,"

"I'm not upset,"

"You were…that really scared me. It reminded me of…before," Naruto spoke softly as he got towards the end. Sasuke sighed and cupped Naruto's face kissing him just as softly as before but with minor urgency letting the blonde know that he was fine.

"I won't go back to that. Don't worry," Sasuke spoke to him softly. Naruto nodded and then looked away from the eyes in front of him. Sasuke saw the look and frowned knowing that the blonde was thinking about things that were unnecessary at the moment.

Sasuke growled, "Naruto…"

"I'm sorry I just…I just don't want to wake up one day and this is all gone…this is all fake...I…I feel something for you Sasuke…"

Sasuke grinned and latched his lips to the blonde's neck making the blonde moan out in pleasure which made him wrap his arms around the raven's neck even tighter. Sasuke sucked on that singular spot and pulled back when there was a beautiful purple mark on the blonde's neck.

"Now you and everybody else we know that you're mine,"

The smile that adorned the blonde's face could only be that to rival the sun itself and Sasuke had no problem with using that cheesy line as the example for the beautiful blonde that was currently sitting on his lap.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Well yeah…I hate this chapter. Idk. Sorry it took horrendously long, but this chapter was crap I am very sorry =[

I will try and do better with the next one, but please do review and let me know what you thought.


	6. Teardrop

**I am SOOOO sorry that this took forever for me to update. Almost a year…actually perhaps it was a year. Smh. I'm so very sorry. But now you all have a treat at least. =]**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sorry. **

**Teardrop**

Sasuke smirked to himself as he heard his office door open and saw that it was none other than his new assistant that was going to be telling him what was needed for the day.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha. Pain called and said that he would not mind having lunch with you the coming week. Another client called and said that they sent you an e-mail of everything that you requested and you have a presentation to the board later today around 3:15,"

Sasuke nodded at everything that was said and moved from his desk over to the new assistant. Sasuke took the folders and papers from the person's hands and placed them on the edge of his desk. Turning back to face his assistant he continued to grin and leaned in capturing the startled mans lips with his own.

Said man melted into the kiss and then preceded to push Sasuke back slightly already becoming flustered from the attention. Sasuke grinned down at the shorter male and ran his fingers through touchable soft hair and nipped the side of the rosette lips.

"Did I ever tell you how positively sexy you are in a suit Naruto?"

The blonde gulped and shook his head moving slightly away from the brunette to collect his folders and opening the door to make his exit, "Itachi also requested to see you,"

Sasuke nodded and saw Naruto smile at him as the blonde made his way back to his desk. Sasuke had decided to give Naruto a job considering that the blonde was talking about how he wanted to at least contribute to his own something to the apartment he was living in with Sasuke. Although how much he was contributing considering SASUKE was the one who gave him the job was in question.

Sasuke shrugged on his suit jacket and made his way over to his brother's office that wasn't too far off wondering what it was exactly his brother needed from him and wondered why it couldn't wait until after work.

Coming to Hitachi's office Sasuke rapped on the door slightly seeing his brother on the phone and merely wanted to signal his attendance. Itachi noted that and finished up his conversation as Sasuke sat down in the chair directly across from the older man. Sasuke looked around the office and saw two different pictures of Deidara. One with the artistic blonde alone and the other with Itachi scowling into the picture as the blonde grinned broadly, obviously having taken the picture himself.

It surprised Sasuke to no end to see how his brother actually put any pictures up of the loud blonde in the first place. Itachi was usually one to stay subtle about his personal life and yet here was this blonde taking every part of it and staking his claim loud and clear.

Sasuke turned his gaze on his brother who was hanging up the phone to look at his younger half. Sasuke smirked at him and folded his hands in his lap, crossing his leg over at the ankle. Itachi put his elbows on the desk in front of him and stared back at his brother in wonderment.

"How is your new assistant working out?" Itachi questioned with a winning grin.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "He's positively wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"Making sure he isn't a distraction," Itachi responded coyly. Sasuke held the gaze that was so alike his own as he put both his feet on the floor. Sasuke motioned towards a picture of Deidara and looked back over at his brother.

"How's he been?" Sasuke questioned nonchalantly. Itachi leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his lap.

"Perfectly fine. I believe I should be expecting you and Naruto for the opening of his gallery?" Itachi questioned his brother back.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. You talking to him yet?"

Itachi didn't answer, blinking a few times and then looking away completely. Sasuke scoffed at his brother's stupidity and leaned forward tapping on the desk.

"You can't go to that gallery and NOT be talking to him. I'm sure everything will explain itself there," Sasuke told his brother.

"You haven't fucked Naruto so you don't get it," Itachi mumbled. Sasuke's face reddened and narrowed his eyes.

"How would YOU know that and what does that have to do with anything?"

"How do I know?" Itachi laughed slightly, "It's obvious, the way you two can barely stay off of each other and it's different once you fuck,"

"Can you not say it that way?"

Itachi arched an eyebrow, "What, fuck?"

"_Yes_,"

"Fine, have sex. Once you have sex it's different…"

There was a silence between the two with the unanswered question wavering in the air.

"How?"

Itachi looked at the picture of Deidara and himself and then back at his brother.

"You give a piece of yourself to them,"

**XxXxXx**

Naruto stepped into the house kicking his shoes off and dumping his messenger bag off on the couch before plopping down himself. Sasuke looked at the shoes on the floor and then over at Naruto who was sprawled on the couch babbling about something or the other that he had to take care of the next day when he went to work and how people kept calling for the Uchiha, especially an annoying sounding girl that insisted she would be Sasuke's wife.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and leaned down over him shutting the blonde up efficiently with a kiss. Naruto didn't move and allowed the kiss to take place while he kept his eyes open. Sasuke moved back and saw Naruto looking back at him intently.

"What was that for?" Naruto questioned cutely. Sasuke smiled down at him softly.

"I just felt like kissing you," Sasuke answered the blonde looking him over a few times.

"You sure that's all it was?"

Sasuke held Naruto's gaze and leaned down kissing the smaller man again. Naruto allowed his eyes to close and just feel the emotions running through his body and love the way that Sasuke took care of him as if her were the gentlest thing on Earth.

Sasuke moved back suddenly and cupped Naruto's chick in his palm. He sighed to himself looking over the tan body laid out in front of him begging to be taken.

"Naruto…I want you…"

"You already have me Sasuke,"

"No…I mean I want you. I want all of you. I wan to be inside of you and I want to make you moan my name and make you feel like if you leave it would be the worst thing you ever did in your life. I want to be with you in a way that I've never wanted to be with another human being,"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke not believing the words that had just left the pale man's mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and pulled himself up to Sasuke, kissing him softly while entangling his hands in the dark locks.

Sasuke allowed his hands to trail behind the blonde's back pulling him closer to his chest. Naruto pulled his head away and moved from Sasuke pulling the raven up by the hand with a suggestive smirk on his face.

Sasuke laughed and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist in front of him as he led them both up the stairs toward the bedroom. Naruto laughed loudly at this as he tripped a few times but finally was able to run into the bedroom with Sasuke followed close behind. Naruto laid down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows to await Sasuke.

Sasuke shut the door behind him and began to slip off his tie and take his suit jacket off as he looked at the gorgeous blonde that was soon to be his. Naruto continued to hold the older man's gaze and blushed slightly. Sasuke made his way over to the bed, feeling it dip beneath his weight as he placed one of his knees at the foot of it.

Naruto waited with baited breath for the raven to come closer to him. Sasuke continued to look over Naruto as he leaned into him and kissed him again. Naruto closed his eyes loving the feel of how passionate this was becoming. Naruto trailed his fingers to the collar of Sasuke's shirt and began to unbutton the buttons slowly.

Sasuke sat up and finished unbuttoning them and slipping out of his shirt as he did so. Naruto worried his lip seeing the expanse of chest that was being made available to him and leaned up kissing his chest as the shirt fell to the floor. Sasuke closed his eyes feeling Naruto's plush lips on his bare skin.

Naruto leaned back and lifted his shirt over his head letting it fall on the floor along with Sasuke's. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and smiled as he kissed down the tan chest. Naruto sighed letting his head fall back and sighed at the feeling.

"You are so beautiful," Sasuke spoke right on the blonde's chest. Naruto smiled softly at the feel of the breath. Sasuke continued to kiss his way down and found his mouth right at the waist of the blonde's pants. Sasuke began to unbuckle the blonde's pants and locked eyes with the other man as the buckle came loose.

Naruto arched his lower body allowing Sasuke to get his pants off of him. Sasuke leaned up and pulled Naruto's socks off slowly allowing the others feet to come free from their confines. Sasuke took both of Naruto's feet in his hands smirking down at him as he rubbed his hands down the tan man's legs.

Naruto allowed both his legs to fall on either side of Sasuke's body and trailed his hand to the exposed chest of the man above him.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked the other.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and grabbed the hand that was on his chest and laced their fingers. He brought the hand up to his mouth and kissed each finger.

"I'm thinking about how I'm one of the luckiest guy in the world right now,"

Naruto smiled, "That was incredibly cheesy,"

Sasuke snorted and leaned down, "I'd like to see you come up with something better," Sasuke kissed him sensually, running his hands through the addicting soft locks.

"Stop kissing me and take your pants off," Naruto told him moving away from his mouth. Sasuke snorted again and leaned up to slip out of his pants, letting them join the other articles of clothing on the floor.

"Much better," Naruto told him holding his arms out. Sasuke leaned forward again after slipping his socks off and loved the feel of Naruto's legs on either side of him. Sasuke groaned feeling Naruto's length alongside his own. Naruto rutted up against him making Sasuke moan out. Naruto laughed and kissed along the Uchiha's neck.

Naruto allowed his hands to trail down the Sasuke's hips to pull his boxers down over his bum. Sasuke separated from him while licking his lips Naruto grabbed the raven's butt and squeezed each cheek lightly smiling the entire time.

"You're getting a little cheeky there huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"That was a horrible pun," Naruto laughed at him. Sasuke leaned back, allowing Naruto to fully push his boxers off. Sasuke's cock sprang out as his boxers were pushed below his balls. Sasuke stepped off the bed for a moment to take his boxers off fully and looked down at the blonde who still had his red boxer briefs on. Naruto laughed and began to pull his boxer briefs down slowly as Sasuke's eyes stayed riveted on the sight.

"You're killing me Naruto," Sasuke groaned. Naruto smiled coyly and pushed his boxer briefs down all the way exposing himself to the other man. Sasuke bit his lip seeing the gorgeous man below him.

Naruto saw this gaze and went to cover himself slightly because he wasn't so used to feeling so exposed. Sasuke grabbed his hands and leant down slightly to keep Naruto spread eagle. Naruto looked up into the dark eyes that were boring into his skin in question.

"You are beautiful. One of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. Never let anybody ever tell you different…you are mine and nobody else's and I find myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you everyday,"

Naruto stared up at Sasuke with wide eyes at the confession and allowed himself to be fully open with the raven. Sasuke leaned over Naruto and allowed their bodies to fully touch for the first time. Both of them sighed in unison as Sasuke moved against him letting their cocks brush against each other.

Sasuke slid down the body above him until he came face to face with Naruto's engorged length. Naruto locked eyes with the man as he leant forward and sucked the length into his mouth in one go. Naruto gripped the sides of the bed as he threw his head back, opening his mouth in a gasp.

Sasuke pulled his mouth up to the tip, hollowing his lips out and slid back down to the base as he relaxed his gag reflex to reach all the way to Naruto's pubic line. Naruto moaned louder, feeling Sasuke's tongue rub against the underside of his cock. Sasuke let his hands rub on the blonde's hips as he continued to suck and bob his head against the turgid length loving the sounds emitting from the rose colored lips.

Sasuke removed his mouth from the length, which gained a groan from the man beneath him. Naruto tried to look at the other and saw Sasuke lift his legs to have them bent so that now he was fully exposed to the raven. Naruto had no idea what was happening as Sasuke's head ducked lower and Naruto felt his butt being lifted slightly.

Naruto screamed when he felt Sasuke's tongue meet his puckered entrance. Naruto's eyes widened as his toes curled in passion at the new feeling. Sasuke's mouth enclosed around the entrance and sucked it as if it were the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted in his life. Sasuke allowed his tongue to poke out and push into the entrance. Naruto let his hand wander down to Sasuke's head and gripped tightly at the pleasure that was spiking in his system.

"Oh God…Sasuke…ah…" Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smiled as he continued what he was doing. He allowed his right hand to come to where his tongue was and pushed a finger into the entrance to meet his tongue. Naruto gripped the other's head tighter as he felt the finger inside of him moving around.

Sasuke removed his tongue and allowed a second finger to enter the blonde as he pumped them inside and scissored them to stretch the entrance. Naruto panted beneath the man as he did this and cried out in pleasure. Sasuke brought his other hand to join him and began to pump the cock in front of his face.

"Sas…Ah! Sas…now…I need…I need you now," Naruto moaned out. Sasuke stopped his ministrations and made his way back up so that his face was now at Naruto. Naruto leaned forward and kissed the other man.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke pressed his member against the blonde's entrance. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, pillowing his head into the other's neck in preparation for the breach. Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's head and pushed in slowly.

Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's shoulders and bit into the one that was supplied to him. Sasuke continued to push in until he was at the hilt. Naruto continued to pant at the new sensation that he was now feeling. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back again and pulled him up so that he was sitting into Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke moved back to kiss Naruto and bucked up into the other man. Naruto gasped and moved against Sasuke. Sasuke pushed into him further hearing Naruto gasp in his ear. He placed his hands on the blonde's waist and aided the smaller man in riding him.

Naruto cried into his ear gripping onto the dark man's hair. Sasuke latched onto Naruto's neck and sucked hard as Naruto's grip turned brutal. Naruto threw his head back and continued to thrust down onto Sasuke as he felt teeth biting at his skin.

Sasuke threw Naruto onto his back continuing to pound into him in the same rhythm. Naruto reached up and gripped the pillow above his head panting at the feeling that was assaulting his body. Sasuke reached his hands up, lacing his fingers with Naruto's never ceasing the pounding of the body beneath him.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…God…I'm close,"

"Me too…" Sasuke grunted. He leaned in one more time capturing Naruto's mouth in a heat-searing kiss as he thrust into the blonde a few more times. Naruto broke from the kiss and let out a silent scream as he came in between their stomachs. Sasuke's mouth opened wide as he felt Naruto clamp down on him and released into the blonde.

Sasuke fell on the side of the blonde as he slipped out of the other man in the process. Naruto turned to face the other man and smiled happily. Sasuke sent a small smile back his way as his lips were captured in a kiss.

"I love you so much Sasuke,"

"And I love you,"

**XxXxXx**

Naruto looked around the gallery as he held Sasuke's hand tightly in his own and looked at the artwork that was exploding around them. The smell of gunpowder and explosives was strong in the air considering that it was the main point to Deidara's work.

Sasuke spotted the artist and made his way over to him with the blonde trailing behind him. Deidara smiled in his direction and waved as Sasuke got closer. Deidara set down his drink and shook hands with Sasuke and then with Naruto.

"Well? What do you think?" Deidara questioned the couple.

"I've never seen something like this ever before in my life! It's fantastic!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you so much," Deidara beamed.

"Truly some of your best work if I do say so myself," Sasuke spoke. Deidara smiled quite possible lighting up the entire room as something else exploded around the corner.

"Thank you Sasuke…uhm…have you by any chance seen Itachi?"

"Right here actually,"

Deidara spun around and smiled weakly seeing the older Uchiha walking towards him with his hands in his pockets. Naruto saw the tension that was clear between the two and glanced at Sasuke in question. Sasuke just shrugged it off and looked at Deidara.

"Hey…I'm glad you're here. I've been waiting for you," Deidara told the other man.

"There's a fantastic turnout, what do you need me here for?" Itachi answered coldly. Deidara flinched as the words left the elder's mouth.

"Because you're my boyfriend," Deidara stated making Itachi turn slightly red at the comment, "and haven't you looked around and seen something quite similar with all the pieces?"

True to what he said all three men looked at all the explosives and indeed saw something similar. Each explosion that erupted into a sculpture all had something to do with Itachi whether it was a profile of him or something with the Uchiha family such as the crest or even something that symbolized him like his favorite foods or favorite places to be.

Itachi looked back at Deidara in shock as Deidara looked away from him and walked away towards the center of the room. The other three followed him towards the center of the room where there was a pillar that Deidara was known for using in his art. A few people gathered around since they saw the artist with a dial in his hand and was looking as if he wanted attention.

Everybody stood behind the barrier that was placed around the pillar for safety. Deidara looked right at Itachi as he held the device in his hand and pressed the button creating several tiny explosions consecutively so to limit the smoke that resulted. Everybody looked on at what was being exposed and applauded when the final image was revealed.

Sasuke heard his brother suck in his breath at the image before him and smirked seeing exactly why Deidara wouldn't have wanted Itachi to know what he was doing for the past few months. Naruto smiled and applauded with everybody else as Sasuke looked at his brother who stood momentarily speechless.

Before them where the pillar was once placed was an exact replica of Itachi staring straight back at them with his signature smirk in place when he found something amusing and his arms crossed over his chest.

Deidara bowed and smiled at the applause that he was receiving and then locked eyes with Itachi. He walked over to the older raven and stood directly in front of him. Deidara wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and leaned into him, placing his head on the others chest. Itachi sighed and wrapped his arms around the other man in an embrace.

"Do you see that I wasn't cheating on you now?" Deidara questioned looked up from his position.

"Yes…I can now. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you," Itachi answered.

"You have no idea how long it took me to do that. I had to keep redoing it because the explosives I was placing inside of it kept coming out wrong and finally I got it right and I had to reposition them correctly in the clay mold,"

"Thank you Deidara," Itachi told him smirking down at the blonde. The artist smiled and leaned up kissing the other shortly.

Naruto looked on at the display between the two and smiled at Sasuke.

"They're really cute," he told Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed pulling his own blonde to him and kissing him softly.

"They're not as cute as another couple I know," Sasuke whispered to him. Naruto smiled brightly at the comment and laced his and Sasuke's fingers together.

"This is one mad world,"

**XxXxXx**

**And THAT my wonderful friends is the end of this wonderful story. I just want to thank you all for who stuck through the entire thing and reviewed and favorited it and put it on your story alert that TRULY means a lot. **

**Alas, this is also the last story that I will be posting for this account considering that I'm going to College and will be doing a Double Major which means I will be unable to post much of…anything. **

**Thank you all once again. I love you all so very much =]**


End file.
